


Fucking Good

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Fucking Good

Sirius wakes to the warmth of another body against his back; to a feeling of smug contentment, of pleasant lassitude in his legs.

“Hey Prongs,” he murmurs, eyes still closed, “d'you remember what happened last night?”

The other man stirs, a small uncomfortable noise emanating from him. Sirius's eyes open, and he turns over. Not Prongs. Not Prongs, not even Moony, which might have been understandable. Fuck.

“Uh...” Sirius goes through the vital signs. Long, black, bald. Fucking sexy. He's just seduced his boss.

Unless his boss seduced him.

Sirius tries to think back through Auror training yesterday. James and he had been messing about, pissing off Shacklebolt by the way they wouldn't take anything seriously. Then... Then, apparently, he'd ended up in bed with his trainer. And by the way he's feeling, Kingsley is as good in bed as he is an Auror. The phrase 'fucking good' has never seemed so appropriate. Sirius smiles a little, and wriggles back against Kingsley.

“Good morning.”

Sirius bites his lip to hide his amusement. Shacklebolt is always so correct in his language - even the morning after the night before, it seems.

“Hi.” 

“Happy Christmas,” says Kingsley.

Sirius jolts with surprise, realising that behind Shacklebolt is a Christmas tree. And that they had special Christmas Eve training yesterday, and that therefore this is...

“Shit.” Sirius halts. “Um, I mean... Happy Christmas, yeah.”

He's supposed to be at James's house by 11. To help him put on a Christmas spread – to please Lily, for God's sake. As if he's got anything to gain by that. But all to lose by refusing, he reminds himself. Although, it turns out, there are more sexy fucks than merely James in this world. Kingsley. Who'd've thought? He sits up.

“Places to be, Sirius? I could promise something better.” 

Kingsley's voice suggests this is more than an idle boast. Sirius looks at the expression in his mentor's eyes.

“No,” he says. “No plans.”


End file.
